Whacked out: The Fourth Apprentice
by 3 kits
Summary: Have you ever wondered if warriors had no bounds? If any random thing could happen? Like a ponies and unicorns or just a simple game of chess? My good friends this is The Fourth apprentice, With no bounds.


Prologue

Water poured over the lip of the rock in a smooth curve and roared down into a chasm. Far below, it tumbled and foamed into a pool. The rays of the setting sun set a myriad of trapped rainbows dancing in the spry.  
Three cats sat on the edge of the river just upstream of the watterfall. They watched as a fourth cat approached, stalking delicately across the shaggy moss that covered the riverbank. Starlight sparkeled at her paws and misted on her gray-blue fur.  
The newcomer halted and raked the wating cats with an icy blue stare. "whay the heck would you want to meat here yellowfang like really i atta slap you with la fish" she screamed, irritably shaking one forepaw. "Its like really wet and I was getting a massage my back hurts and this waters making it worse do you know where a fish is?"  
Another she-cat, with ragged gray fur, rose to face her. "Bluestar you should go to some therapy sessions we all agree right guys" every one nodded in agreement. "This is why you wanted to meat with me, what a waist of time I could be playing my Xbox."  
A golden tabby tom beckoned with his tail. "Sit down here its kinda dry."  
Bluestar looked at him throw slitted eyes and padded across to him and sat down with a contemptuous sniff. "I'm not going to let you play my Xbox" she muttered, turning to the gray she-cat, she added, "I dont need therapy if any one does its you"  
"No this really has to stop, you need to go to anger management, or something that helps with complaining," Yellowfang meowed. "Also Oakheart just wants to play your Xbox he doesn't really love you."  
"Your just jealous cause all you have is a PS3" Bluestar retorted.  
"The PS3 is actually like way better then your Xbox." The speaker, a beautiful tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, dipped her head gently toward the cat who had been her Clan leader. "I understand that you dont have enough money to buy a PS3, but that's no reason to be a fanboy... girl"  
Bluestar flicked the tip of her tail. "Dont start acting like you know whats better and what worse Spottedleaf the Xbox is way better."  
"Shes right the PS3 has Blue-Ray and it has a better operating system." Yellowfang twitched her ears. "But the Xbox can have better graphics."  
"What?" Bluestar rose to her paws again, waving her tail commandingly as if she still held authority over the old medicine cat. "since when have you been a gaming expert? Get over your jealousy... Xbox is better."  
Spottedleaf blinked puzzled. "Better?"  
"Spottedleaf do you have any idea what your talking about and Lionheart why the heck are you just sitting there say somthing its like your a ghost.  
"I'm not a ghost" Lionheart shouted "Its just I-I dont think those are the only good systems."  
"Ok I'm gonna change the subject to something more sensible, I mean we dont want to end up like Hollyleaf" Bluestar said  
"Yeah i swear there was something wrong with that kid, she had problems" Yellowfang meowed . "She jumped in the lake when she found out her mother was Leafpool"

FLASH BACK

"M-my mothers Leafpool..." Hollyleafs eyes were wide with shock "nooooooooooooooooooooo, I cannot live with myself " She ran and jumped into the lake "aaah." pulling herself ashore she licked her chest. looking up she saw other cats looking at her, self conscious she hissed "the warrior code has nothing in it about a ThunderClan cat swimming, so I had to get out before StarClan punished me." she looked at them though silted eyes "hah!" said a cat.  
crying Hollyleaf ran to the tunnels, she triped on a rock and the tunnel entrance starded to collapse. "nooo! my Ipad, how will i know who to get revenge on?"

END FLASH BACK

"thats not how it happened, she died!" said Spottedleaf  
"Oh were gonna have this argument again I to..." Yellowfang cut Bluestar off.  
"Shut up someones comming."  
A silver-furred she-cat burst out into the open and raced toward the, starlight swirling around her.  
"Fethertail!" Bluestar exclaimed. "Will you tell these mouse-brains that an Xbox is better then a PS3 and explain to Lionheart that the Wii sux!"  
"I came here to tell them." She gestured with her tail at Yellowfan, Spottedleaf, and Lionheart. "That they were sapose to talk you into having a Therapy session!"The former RiverClan warrior reminded them. "I understand why you guys are arguing about this, its oka-"  
"Dude we didn't call you yet get otta here" Yellowfang pulled a fish out of the water and slapped Feathertail with it.  
"Ow! what was that for I think you all need a therapy session."  
"Wait why do I need one?" Lionheart asked.  
"Ah Lionheart how many words have you said this whole time... exactly"

Yellowfan looked at Feathertail, her face darkening. "Now we can do this peacefully." She took a breath "Feathertail go away."  
"You cant te-" Yellowfang slapped the fish across her face again. "how did you learn to slap a fish like that." Lionheart asked.  
"I've been getting lessons from Leopardstar" Yellowfang muttered.  
"OMG its Milly Cyrus" Blustar screamed "I so wana touch her hair!"  
"That's not Milly Cyrus you idiot" Feathertail glared at Bluestar. "And why oh why do you want to touch her hair?"  
"I think we should ha..." Lionheart talked so softly no one noticed.  
"Cause shes awesome!" Blusetar put a lollipop in her mouth.  
"Milly Cyrus sux why would you wana touch her hair?" Yellowfang said disgusted.  
"Bluestar she maybe hot but she sux so much" Spottedleaf burst out laughing.  
"Ugh I cant stand you guys I'm going to play Xbox with Oaky!" Bluestar stalked off.  
"Okay I'm going to send an omen to some cat cause I feel like it k"  
"Who ya gonna send it to?" Spottedleaf asked.  
"Erm lemme think of that."  
They all stood in silence waiting for Yellowfang to answer. "ummm, I'm gonna send it to some apprentice."


End file.
